1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for providing an idle screen of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, mobile terminals include various convenience features for enhancing the use of the terminals in addition to the basic communication function. As display technologies become more advanced, mobile terminal displays have become larger and capable of displaying more colors. As user demands have increased, it has become more important to utilize the screen space of mobile terminal displays more efficiently and creatively to improve user convenience.
However, although conventional mobile terminals can provide desired sounds and screens based on download services, the idle screens are typically the same. For example, a user is typically only allowed to select an image, name, and/or a clock to be displayed at predetermined locations on an idle screen. Although content such as, photos, moving pictures, etc. may be displayed on the idle screen in addition to the images, the amount of information available from such an idle screen is limited. As a result, conventional mobile terminals cannot provide users with satisfactory interfaces.
When a user of a conventional mobile communication terminal desires to modify an image displayed on a display screen, the user must manually modify everything displayed on the display screen using various key operations. Accordingly, conventional mobile communication terminals cannot provide means for easily modifying the image displayed on the screen. As such, the idle screen of conventional mobile communication terminals can be modified only through key operations in a limited and passive fashion. Accordingly, there is a need for an idle screen display which could be dynamically modified and suited to a specific condition of the mobile communication terminals.